


Tony’s Not Responding

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [84]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Tony’s Not Responding

“It might still just be from the blow.” He explained. “But I wanted to be certain before I told you.” Bruce was calming himself down, knowing that getting upset would be a sure fire way to make things worse.

You began shaking and held onto Bruce as you felt weak. “When will you be certain?”

He sighed softly, shaking his head. “I don’t know.”

“Please let me see him.” You looked up at him. “Just for a minute?”

He sighed, nodding as his resolve broke. Bruce just hoped he didn’t have two patients after this. He followed you over to where Tony laid.

You sniffled as he just looked like he was sleeping. “Tony, please. I can’t lose you, too.” You told him immediately. Gently brushing the hair back from his face, you kissed his forehead. “Please, Tony.” You sobbed.

Bruce swallowed, watching you rest your forehead against Tony’s. He opened his mouth to say something, then just closed it. There was nothing he could say to help you, and he hated it. He opted to go message the others.

As Steve got the message, he hoped that Tony would wake soon. For both yours and Heimdall’s sake. He kept his features neutral, not wanting to alert the toddler. He just helped him color, making sure he stayed distracted. When he started yawning, he was thankful it was nearing bedtime.

“Can me sleep in your bed?” Heimdall asked.

That took him off guard, but he nodded. “Of course you can, buddy.” He agreed.

Heimdall seemed content with that and went to sit in Steve’s lap when he grew too tired. Ben had nodded off coloring not long before, so Steve kissed Heimdall’s head gently, trying to shift to help Ben lay down.

Heimdall climbed up so he sat on Steve’s shoulders, letting him lift Ben. “Thanks, buddy.” He said softly.

The toddler hugged his neck in response, peering at his sleeping brother. “Night, Ben.” He yawned.

Steve smiled as he settled against him and went to tuck Ben in. Once Ben was set, he reached up to take Heimdall in his arms.

Heimdall quickly snuggled to him, holding onto his arm. It didn’t take the little God long to drift off, snoozing in Steve’s arms.

Steve laid back on his bed, just cuddling him to his chest. He wasn’t tired, and his mind was racing for you. How would it affect you to lose both men in the span of a year? The thought saddened him to no end.

Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on how he could comfort you and Heimdall. He knew at this point you wouldn’t want to leave Tony’s side but figured you’d come to check on Heimdall soon. Kissing the top of Heimdall’s head, he let out a soft sigh. He knew the boy wouldn’t be able to handle it if Tony was gone too, and who knows what his powers would do.

If Tony didn’t make it, they would all be in danger. He looked down at Heimdall, when he was sleeping he looked like a normal toddler. It gave him some peace, that at least he was content for the moment.

Heimdall shifted so his face was hidden into Steve’s neck just as you came through to check on him. Seeing your face, Steve paled. “Doll?”

“B-Bruce isn’t sure if he’ll wake up.” You sniffled. “He isn’t responding.” You shakily wiped under your eyes, looking like you were going to collapse any second. “I can’t lose him, too.”

Steve swallowed thickly, feeling emotional for you. “C’mere doll.”

You shuffled forward, drained.

Steve held open his free arm and rubbed your back comfortingly. You sobbed against him, wearing yourself out enough to sleep.

As Steve stated up at the ceiling, he finally let himself rest. He was jerked awake by the feeling of you moving.

You mumbled your apology sleepily. “Nightmare.” You added.

“S’okay.” He nodded, squeezing you. “You’re safe.”

You nuzzled into his neck for warmth and nodded. “But he’s not.” You breathed.

“I know.” Steve sighed. “I’m so sorry.” He paused. “What…what if my serum could help?”

You stilled, then pulled back, looking at him. “Do you…think it would?” Your hand was gripping this shirt against his chest.

“I think it’s worth a try.” He whispered. “We can try in the morning. Let Heimdall get some good rest first, okay?”

You sagged a little but nodded in agreement. “Thank you, Steve.” You leaned your forehead against his temple. “It means a lot for you to even offer.”

“I’d do anything for you. Even if that meant saving Tony.” He sighed. “It’s killing me to think of what it would do to you, and Heimdall, if he doesn’t pull through.”

You nodded, heart clenching at the thought. “I can’t even imagine right now.” You said honestly, still clutching to him.

Steve kissed the top of your head. “Get some rest.”

You shook your head a little. “Afraid to.” You sighed. “I’m afraid something will happen.”

He nodded. “What can I do?” Although, he doubted there was much of anything.

You thought for a moment. “Just hold me…” There wasn’t much that he could do until morning. Even then, there were no promises.

Steve kissed your temple and squeezed you with the arm that was around your back. “I think I can do that.”

You mumbled your thanks, just resting against him for a while. You listened to his heartbeat, trying to clear your head. You traced patterns on his chest, just trying not to cry anymore. It amazed you that you had any tears left at this point.

Steve ran a hand through your hair, trying to soothe you back to sleep. Although, he had a feeling there would be no more sleep for you that night. He fought with his own sleep, his eyelids feeling heavy.

As Steve’s hand stopped moving, you peeked up at him. He’d nodded off, making you smile softly. You reached up and traced his features for a moment to distract yourself. Things hadn’t worked out between the two of you, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t admire him. Even before the two of you had become close friends you thought he was a handsome guy, and you smiled at the thought of Ben having his features. You looked down at your sleeping toddler, glad he took to Steve in times of pain. It meant he always had someone to turn to. And someone he could trust.

Letting out a small sigh, you tried to focus on the positive. You looked forward to Bruce trying out the serum but told yourself not to get your hopes up. Just because it worked with Heimdall meant nothing. Maybe Tony would wake up by morning and it wouldn’t even be a worry, but the knot in your stomach told you otherwise.

Just like when there was a pit in your stomach when Thor left. The idea scared you to no end and it had your cheeks growing wet all over again. Biting your lip, you did your best not to wake up Steve. You covered your mouth as you let your tears fall, not getting another ounce of sleep for the night.

* * *

When Steve woke up that morning, you and Heimdall were gone. He was surprised that he’d slept through the two of you leaving. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, stretching. He scratched at his chest before asking JARVIS what was going on with Tony. It took a moment for the AI system to get back to him.

“Same as last night, sir.” The system sounded pained. “Shall I alert the others that you are awake?”

“Sure. I’ll be in to check on them after a shower.” He noted, hoping a hot shower would help clear his head.

“Of course, sir. Mr. Barnes told me to alert you that Benjamin was asking for you.” He replied.

Hearing that, he half thought about going to him first. He’d make it a fast shower. Rushing to this bathroom, he pulled off his shirt. His mind drifted back to Ben, to Heimdall, to you, then to Tony. Despite it all, the pair had been close at one time. And he’d never wish something bad to happen. Especially knowing it would affect you.

* * *

Clint was playing with the boys while Nat watched, sipping her coffee. She’d finally managed to twist your arm into showering, so you were headed to do just that. You hugged yourself as you went, discarding your clothes on the way. You knew that Nat had a point, but didn’t plan to spend a lot of time under the hot water. It didn’t even sound appealing at the moment. Which was surprising, as that had always been how you relaxed.

As you went to start the water, you yawned, but didn’t feel tired. You figured it was emotional fatigue. The shower allowed you to feel clean, and you felt yourself rushing it. It didn’t take you long to be stepping out, grabbing a towel to wrap around you. You got dressed in something comfy and barely dried your hair before you were walking out again.

Hearing Ben’s giggling as you neared where you’d left them, you smiled softly. As you entered, you realized he was happy to see Steve and that made you smile wider. “Having fun?” You asked.

“Da!” Ben pointed up at Steve.

“That’s right, baby.” You smiled proudly.

Steve wore the same look and tickled the small boy. “So proud of you, buddy.” He ruffled his son’s short blonde hair.

Nat smiled proudly as you walked in, patting the spot next to her. “Want some breakfast now?”

You shrugged as you sat down. “I’m not hungry, but I should eat.”

“Please.” Steve said gently, eyeing you before looking back down at Ben.

“We can go check on Tony after, okay?” Nat patted your knee.

You shrugged again and nodded. “Okay.” You agreed. “I’ll be back, I’ll go eat something.” You got up, to make your way towards the kitchen.

Heimdall followed you, sitting at your feet as you got yourself something. “Mama hungry?”

“Kinda.” You smiled down at him. “Did you eat?”

He nodded. “But still hungry.” Heimdall told you, his eyes going to your plate.

You smiled. “Come share with me, then.” You reached down and lifted him onto the counter. “Having fun with Steve and Ben?” You asked.

He nodded. “Yeah. Just Steve.”

That made you look at him, confused. “Why not Ben?”

“Me will hurt Ben.” He looked down.

Setting down the food you had been munching on, your heart broke. “No, baby. You won’t hurt your brother.” You ran your fingers through his curls.

“But Papa.” His eyes immediately got glassy. “And Papa bigger. Ben still little.”

“Oh, baby.” You hugged him gently. “That was an accident. They happen.” You rubbed his back, kissing the top of his head as you tried to hold back your tears.

He sniffled and nuzzled into you. “Me sorry.” He whimpered.

Hearing him like that killed you. “It’s okay, you’re still young.”

He just sniffled more and hugged you. “Love you, mama.” He said softly.

“I love ,too, baby. So much.” You squeezed him. “How about we spend some time together this afternoon, just us?”

He nodded quickly. “Yeah. Pease.”

You kissed the top of his head again. “Park and ice cream okay?”

“Berry?” He asked hopeful.

“Berry it is.” You nodded. You fed him some of your toast, making sure he felt a bit better. You’d see if Clint could distract him while you went to see Tony. Once the plate was clear, you carried him back to where everyone was, setting Heimdall down on Clint’s shoulders. “Steve, can I talk to you a minute?”

He nodded and handed Ben to Nat before following you out. “What’s up?” He asked, worried.

Tearing up, you took a deep breath. “Heimdall is terrified of hurting Ben.” you explained.

He sagged instantly and nodded. “I saw it a little yesterday but I hoped he’d be okay by today.”

You shook your head. “He broke down in the kitchen. I offered to take him out, just the two of us today. I told him I’d take him to the park, and for ice cream.” You ran your hand through your hair.

Steve nodded. “That’ll help him. It might take a while but it’ll pass I hope.” He said honestly. “If not, we’ll trying something else.”

You nodded, rubbing your arms. “Let’s go see Tony now that we’re out? Mention your idea to Bruce?” You suggested, wanting to find out if this would work sooner rather than later.

“Yeah, let’s do that.” He felt nervous, hoping it wasn’t too much of a long shot. “I’m hoping it works, I really am.” 

“Me, too.” You sighed, walking up with him to the labs. “Thank you again for offering.”

Bruce looked up, tired, when the pair of you walked in. “No changes. I’m sorry.” He told you.

Steve shook his head, walking over to him while you went to check on Tony for a moment. “I had an idea. But it might be a too hard.” He admitted. “I wanted to try the serum. Like we did for Heimdall.”

Bruce blinked, the thought had never crossed his mind to do that. “We would need a lot more than last time.” He began thinking out loud. “It would take about a day to get everything together…”

You let out a sigh of relief. “I’m just thankful we can try.” You admitted.

Bruce nodded. “It is worth the try. I don’t know if his body will take it, but it’s something we could easily stop if it happens.” He told you. “Good thinking, Steve.”

Steve shrugged softly. “Where do you need me?”

“Get comfortable over there.” He motioned to a nearby table.

Steve nodded and went over, doing as he was told. “Doll, if you want to go see the boys, I’m good here.”

You chewed on your lip. “I’ll stay for a minute.”

“It’ll take a lot out of him. He may fall asleep.” Bruce told you.

“That’s fine. I can still be here for the start.” You sat on the side and held Steve’s hand.

He squeezed it gratefully as Bruce got things ready. “I really hope this works.” He told you softly.

“Me, too.” You brushed a hand through his hair. “I’ll tell the boys that you’re napping.” You smiled. “Maybe have them help make a lunch for when you wake up.”

“That sounds great.” He squeezed your hand again, taking a deep breath before Bruce began taking out blood. “Lots of protein?” He asked.

Bruce made a noise in response and nodded. “Want me to alert you when he wakes up? Bring Ben to see him?”

“Please.” You nodded. “I’ll be back as soon as you’re up.” You told Steve. “Promise.”

He nodded squeezing your hand before shutting his eyes. “I look forward to it.” He told you gently.

“Me, too.” You leaned down and kissed his forehead before letting Bruce do his work.

* * *

Soon, you were in the kitchen with your boys, trying to decide what to make for Steve. “Any lunch ideas?” You asked them, not knowing if you’d get a direct answer.

Ben giggled up at you while Heimdall was coloring. “Noodles?” He grinned.

“Noodles, that sounds good. What else?” You glanced at Heimdall, hoping to get him more involved.

He hummed. “Chicken?”

You nodded. “That does sound yummy.”

“Me help with bread?” He asked, hopeful.

“Of course.” You smiled. “And how about we have Ben help fill the pan with water?”

He looked at you worriedly, but nodded.

“Wee!” Ben smiled as you lifted him. You sat him next to the sink, giving him a small pot. Heimdall sat next to him and helped hold one side. You smiled softly to yourself, wanting to tell Steve all about this. You couldn’t wait.

Ben smiled up at his brother happily. He was beaming that Heimdall was helping him. He leaned against his arm once the task was done, not wanting to be away from him. Heimdall looked unsure about it, but let him stay there.

You watched them carefully as you prepped the rest of the stuff. “JARVIS, can you ask Bruce if he’d like something, as well?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He replied, then moments later spoke again. “He asked if you could bring him some tea.”


End file.
